custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xylaqon
Xylaqon was the former leader of the Forge Kings, and the former ruler of the Clockwork Kingdom. History Little is known of his history. Legend says that he, like most other beings from the Clockwork Kingdom, originated from a land far away from Okoto. One day, the floating city settled on the island. Among them were the Forge Kings, of which Xylaqon led. They were said to have brought technological wonders to the island, advancing the Okotan race and society. In particular, he is credited with the creation of the many automatons found in scattered folklore. He was also said to have brought modern medicine to the island. However, many tales tell of him conducting experiments on live test subjects behind closed doors. He was attempting to "improve upon their flawed biology", to rebuilt them into more powerful forms. Eventually, he was said to have succeeded in in the art, turning them into mindless soldiers. He would use the research to rebuild himself into a colossal entity, increasing his power tenfold. He would go even further with his ambitions, as far to craft a Mask said to be capable of warping beings to suit his machinations. He unleashed its power on the Clockwork Kingdom, transforming everything it touched. However, it backfired on him in the chaos, nearly killing him. Struggling to remain unconscious, he used the mask to create some form of life-support, and went into a coma after entering the chamber. The mask would assume control of the Clockwork Kingdom, and activated its flight systems. Soaring into the skies, Xylaqon regained consciousness for a brief moment to make a vow to himself. he promised to return to the island once he perfected his "art", and to use it on the Okotan race. After that, he slipped back into a deep sleep, awaiting the day his body would be fully restored. Abilities and Traits Tales say that he was a brilliant scholar, an expert on technology. They claim that he had built various types of automatons and golems, and was also a skilled medic. He was a perfectionist at heart, working tirelessly until he was certain there was nothing else to improve on. This became his obsession, and his nation's downfall. Many tablets claim that he was driven mad by the transformation, believing himself to have evolved into a higher form of life. A few, however, claim that he may have regained composure after his own mask backfired on him, with some speculating that he felt remorse for his actions. Mask and Tools As of yet, nothing is known about his loadout. He was said to have forged the Mask of Augmentation, which could alter a being's biology, taking on the form of a "coppery mist". The target would be forever changed into an entity of great power (though often at the cost of his sentience). As for his tools, the only one known right now his is makeshift life-support system. Beyond that, there is little more to say. Appearances * TWB... Trivia * His name is a corruption of the word "Silicon". * His Mask Power was inspired by SIVA, an antagonistic force appearing Destiny's DLC, Rise of Iron. * The conception behind him originated from a RWBY original legend/character intended for a fanfiction for said web-series. Category:Generation 2